The present invention relates generally to camouflaging surface treatments and, more particularly, the invention relates to surfaces having reduced visibility to night vision devices and other vision enhancing devices.
The use of enhanced night vision devices is growing ever more common for both military and law enforcement organizations. The proven battlefield success of night vision devices has produced a large number and an increasing availability of both new and used military and consumer designed night vision devices. Consequently, it is easy for criminal organizations and individuals to obtain and use night vision devices against law enforcement agencies, fire departments or other public supported groups that may or may not have such devices. The safety of people in these groups is compromised by the availability of night vision devices to criminals and criminal organizations or groups.
In military situations, virtually all armies that are equipped even moderately well have and use night vision devices regularly. Paramilitary organizations or groups, terrorists and subversives can obtain night vision devices on secondary markets with relative ease. The potential for misuse of night vision devices against law enforcement and fire departments or against friendly military organizations is high. The ability to conduct surveillance or other operations against criminals, subversives and other unfriendly groups is compromised by the availability of night vision or other vision enhancing or detecting equipment to the groups.
When viewed with night vision devices, certain surfaces are more readily detected than others are. A number of factors contribute to the detectability of an object, including the material composition, surface finishes, colors, reflectivity and various other factors. Articles made from many different plastics are very visible when viewed with night vision devices. It has been found that many common hardware components, such as buckles, molded pack frames, weapon components and other plastic equipment pieces that are mission critical in both military and law enforcement engagements are seen readily with night vision devices. Consequently, even if clothing or other surrounding materials is treated to reduce visibility through night vision devices, a buckle, weapon or other article or component can reveal the location of an otherwise camouflaged and hidden individual.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide surface attributes on articles and components thereof that will reduce the visibility and signal of night vision devices, infrared devices and ultraviolet viewing devices. Also, the reduction of glare and flashing caused by reflected light is an advantageous attribute for surfaces of equipment used by police, the military and other organizations.
The present invention meets the above-identified needs by providing a three-dimensional surface configuration that causes inconsistent reflectivity and varied angles of incidence and reflectivity when exposed to light sources.
In one form thereof, the present invention provides a body having a surface configuration for diffusing reflected light The surface configuration has an outer surface of minimal surface area and an inner surface spaced from the outer surface. Closely adjacent walls between the outer surface and the inner surface define with the inner surface a plurality of enclosed cells open at the outer surface. The walls are disposed at differing angles with respect to the outer ends inner surfaces for providing inconsistent and varied surface reflectivity by providing varied angles of incidence and varied angles of reflectivity when exposed to light. Projections from the inner surface are within at least some of the enclosed spaces. The projections also provide inconsistent and varied surface reflectivity by providing varied angles of incidence and varied angles of reflectivity when exposed to light.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a surface configuration for diffusing reflected light, with an inner surface and an outer surface spaced from one another. A wall structure between the inner surface and the outer surface defines laterally enclosed cells open at the outer surface. Projections are provided from the inner surface within at least some of the cells, the projections having distal edges.
In still another form thereof, the present invention provides a method for reducing the detectability of an object by night vision devices. The method has steps of providing on the object a three dimensional surface configuration including a plurality of individual formations defining an inner surface and an outer surface; creating each formation to form an enclosed cell open at the outer surface, including forming a wall between the inner and outer surfaces to have differing angles with respect to a light source; and forming a projection from the inner surface within the cells.
An advantage of the present invention is providing a surface treatment for articles and things that reduces detection by night vision devices, infrared and ultraviolet viewing devices.
Another advantage of the present invention is providing a surface treatment that reduces glare and flashing caused by reflected light.
Still another advantage of the present invention is providing a surface that is easy to manufacture into articles during molding of the article.
A further advantage of the present invention is providing a detection-limiting surface that can be made as a discrete body attachable to other articles to modify existing devices to become less visible.
A still further advantage of the present invention is providing a vision-reducing surface that reduces visibility in the 300 nanometer to 3,000 nanometer wavelength range.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings in which like numerals are used to designate like features.